Robotic end effectors or graspers are commonly used to manipulate and/or grasp objects in a selected environment. The environment may be structured or unstructured. Such robotic end effectors or graspers may be provided on robotic arms. Robotic end effectors may be provided with fingers adapted to perform a range of actions and manipulations.